Gallardía
by Marianita-chan
Summary: [Secuela de 'Detalles'] ...Zuko observa a su bisnieto con ojos alegres... — ...La vida es la vida, sus leyes no pueden cambiarse, unos nacen, otros mueren... — ...Refunfuñó, ya se estaba poniendo melancólico de nuevo... [Reto Drabble "¡Dame mi palabra!" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!]


[Este Drabble Participa en el Reto Drabble "¡Dame mi palabra!" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!]

Amo a Zuko, y a su nieto, tenía que escribir algo sobre él, sobre los dos, punto :3

Como siempre, acepto sugerencias, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Un hola a todo mundo de antemano. Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

 **Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de La Leyenda de Korra, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado. Sólo las palabras que nacieron de mi corazón me pertenecen.

 **Rated K:** Dulce como el amor de un abuelo. Y de un bisabuelo.

Espero que lo disfruten.

…

 **Gallardía**

 _Incluyendo a los pequeños dedos que jalaban su juguete preferido_

Escrito por Marianna B.

.

Zuko observa a su bisnieto con ojos alegres.

Detallar a ese pequeño lleno de energía y belleza, era una maravilla de la cual no consideró jamás poder experimentar. Pronto cumpliría el siglo de edad, superando el record del Tío Iroh, todo para ver al pequeño Iroh convertirse en un hombre.

Pero pronto se iría de ese mundo, alguna fuerza interna le permitió quedarse tanto tiempo, estaba viejo, y su hija empezaba a ponerse vieja también, todos ya habían sentado cabeza; con él de canoso era más que suficiente. Poco a poco, la familia crecía.

La vida es la vida, sus leyes no pueden cambiarse, unos nacen, otros mueren.

En su caso, esperaría pacientemente una buena siesta veraniega, luego de acompañarse de la bulliciosa familia. Daría un beso a la frente a todo mundo, y esperaría ser recordado por los más pequeños con cariño.

Refunfuñó, ya se estaba poniendo melancólico de nuevo. Ni modo, los años lo afectan a uno así.

Korra vino a él para abrazarlo con fuerza moderada, seguía siendo la maravillosa chica de siempre, sin importar cuántos cargos de importancia sostuviera en su espalda, o cuántos títulos acompañaran su nombre.

Era la madre del retoño de siete años que se erguía con orgullo frente a su pueblo.

Se encontraba al lado de su padre, el Señor del Fuego Iroh II, con las manos sosteniéndose entre sí con decisión, el mentón arriba, los ojos decididos, las piernas firmes. Si no cedía su puesto al siguiente en línea, Zuko estaba seguro que sería el más grande Señor del Fuego que pudiera pedir para su Nación, incluso quizás, lo fuera tanto que permitiría que se entablara la democracia sobre la monarquía.

Pero esos eran tiempos muy lejanos.

El aún veía al pequeño diablillo que jalaba con una fuerza descomunal su barba, su juguete favorito.

Ahora, era el mejor libro parlante, había gozado con él lo mismo que con Iroh: horas y horas de historias. No podían aburrirse juntos.

Se parecía a su primo, el primer Lu Ten. En físico, y personalidad.

Cuando supo del nombre del pequeño, sintió que desvariaba, Iroh y Korra tenían maneras muy serias de retar al destino y las supersticiones. Años después, el jovencito se erguía con orgullo y pronunciaba su nombre con entera seguridad, Lu Ten, en honor a un gran hijo, primo y príncipe.

Gallardo, sí, eso era. No sólo por su buen porte, herencia de la familia del Fuego; ni por su gran presencia, claramente heredada de su apuesto bisabuelo.

Era por el valor y la decisión de su forma de actuar, la que lo volvían un chiquillo sin igual. Se enfrentaría a las personas y adversidades con la cabeza en alto, el corazón puro, y las manos bondadosas.

Pero nunca dejaría de ser el bebé que jalaba su juguete favorito con dulzura.

Como su papá a él. Como Zuko al Tío Iroh.

Le pusieron su nombre, para reescribir la historia, como de verdad debió de haber ocurrido.

Con amor y unión. Sinceridad y Luz.

 **Fin del Drabble**

…

Mi última palabra _Juguete_ , y yo estaba deseando escribir algo sobre Zuko, así que me ilusioné, pensando que, quizás por la buena salud de él siendo tan mayor en LoK, pudiese vivir lo suficiente para disfrutar de algún tiempo con su bisnieto, y que por ello, se sentiría como el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Me siento orgullosa del resultado, tiene un significado personal que me conmueve, espero les haya llegado.

De paso, parece que hice una mini-trilogía.

No olviden que yo no fui profesional, soy una humilde escritora de tiempo parcial. Les pido piedad. Además de sus opiniones, consejos… _(¿Un review lindo?)_ No acepto ofensas, ni a mi persona ni al fruto de mis esfuerzos, por favor, me he esmerado bastante para nuestro mutuo disfrute y poco a poco se aprende a ser cada vez mejor.

De nuevo. Para aquellos que están por aquí sólo por el Reto o cualquier otro: por favor, si la pareja no es su favorita, enfocarse en la técnica narrativa u otros elementos, para que su comentario sea constructivo, enfoquémonos en crecer como escritores y personas.

 **"** _ **Mis Historias son, por decreto sagrado de honor, valor, y esfuerzo: sólo mías."**_

Con amor.

Marianna B.


End file.
